


to sing a song of freedom

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [122]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Mary Margaret, To sing a song of freedom</p><p> </p><p>Based on the last moments of Season One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to sing a song of freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_Waking happens slowly & then all at once. _

_  
_

_Lips touching, as her heart bursts, like giving birth: painful, consuming, and beautiful._


End file.
